wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Varimathras
(do ) (po ) |Przynależność = Płonący Legion |Poprzednia przynależność = Opuszczeni Horda Powstańcy Upiorni Władcy |Stanowisko = Majordom Mrocznej Pani Mistrz Tropicieli Śmierci |Lokacja = Kwartał Królewski (dawniej) Podmiasto (tylko podczas Bitwy o Undercity) |Status = Martwy |Rodzina = Balnazzar (brat) Detheroc (brat) |Mentorzy = Sargeras Archimonde Sylwana Bieżywiatr |Uczniowie = poszukiwacze przygód Hordy |Sprzymierzeńcy = Wielki Aptekarz Ropiarz }}Varimathras to NPC oferujący zadania poziomu ??, który przebywał w Kwartale Królewskim, w Undercity. Przez pewien czas był on widoczny tylko dla graczy, którzy nie ukończyli ciągu zadań Bramy Przekleństwa. Będąc upiornym władcą na służbie Płonącego Legionu, Varimathras został zmuszony do sprzymierzenia się z Opuszczonymi pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Sylvanas Windrunner, w zamian za ocalenie życia, gdy wraz z braćmi został pokonany przez siły nieumarłych. Przebywał w Kwartale Królewskim, stojąc u boku Sylvanas. Mimo że przysiągł jej wierność, służył potężniejszemu panu. Został zupełnie usunięty i zastąpiony przez Bragora Bloofista w uaktualnieniu 3.3. W Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne głos podkładał pod niego Paul Eiding, natomiast w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King aktorem go dubbingującym jest Jamieson Price. Rozpoczyna on następujące zadania: * * * * Biografia thumb|left Podczas Trzeciej Wojny upiorni władcy (zwani również nathrezimami) otrzymali zadanie prowadzenia armii Płonącego Legionu do bitwy. Służyli oni jako polowi dowódcy i taktycy oraz dowodzili oddziałami zza linii frontu. Upiorni władcy byli odpowiedzialni za przyzwanie Archimonde'a Plugawiciela, który był generałem sił demonów. To upiorni władcy Mal'Ganis i Tichondrius po raz pierwszy rozpylili skażenie i plugastwo Legionu, pierwszy w Lordaeron, drugi w Spaczonym Lesie, a po ich śmierci z ręki przeciwników Plagi Varimathras i jego dwaj bracia, Detheroc i Balnazzar zostali dowódcami sił nieumarłych w Loraderon, podczas gdy Archimonde zabrał swoje oddziały za morze do Kalimdoru, by wyssać energię z Drzewa Świata na Górze Hyjal. [[Plik:Varimathras1.jpg|thumb|Varimathras w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne]] Kilka miesięcy minęło od wyprawy Archimonde'a i jego śmierci podczas Bitwy o Górę Hyjal, chociaż trójka upiornych władców wciąż była nieświadoma wydarzeń i kontynuowała swoje działania w Lordaeron, utrzymując okupację stolicy. Nawet nie podejrzewali, że ich plany mogły pójść źle, gdy król Arthas przełamał obronę miasta, ogłaszając porażkę Legionu i śmierć Archimonde'a. Przybył, by odzyskać tron Lordaeron i wywrzeć swą zemstę na upiornych władcach, by dopełnić kręgu porażki Legionu, jednak Varimathras i jego bliscy uciekli przed jego gniewem, kryjąc się na Ziemiach Plagi, by zaplanować następny ruch. Wiedząc, że nie będą w stanie pokonać armii Króla Lisza połączonej z potęgą lojalnego lisza Kel'Thuzada i mrocznej komandoski Sylvanas, Varimathras spotkał się w tajemnicy z Sylvanas, oznajmiając jej, że siły Arthasa i Króla Lisza słabną, przez co będzie mogła zrzucić jarzmo rycerza śmierci. Żądna odwetu za przemienienie jej w przeklętą nieumarłą, Sylvanas dostrzegła szansę wywarcia swej zemsty na Arthasie. Gdy upiorni władcy oddzielili go od głównych sił, Sylvanas podjęła próbę zabicia go. Niestety dzięki działaniom Kel'Thuzada Arthas umknął jej zemście. Zamiast tego zwróciła się ku stolicy Lordaeron. Arthas uciekł do Northrend, więc nie był już zagrożeniem, więc konflikt skupił się na siłach upiornych władców i Sylvanas, gdy obie chciały władać Lordaeron i wybić się na wolność. Gdy kontrola Króla Lisza nad Plagą dalej słabła, coraz więcej nieumarłych odzyskiwało wolną wolę i sprzymierzało się z Sylvanas. Po ucieczce Arthasa, Varimathras po raz kolejny odwiedził Sylvanas, oferując jej stanowisko w armii upiornych władców jako agentka nowego światowego porządku. Odmówiła, nie chcąc oddawać swej nowo zdobytej wolności. Varimathras ogłosił ją wrogiem Płonącego Legionu i ostrzegł, by nie próbowała podważać ich władzy nad Ziemiami Plagi. Sylvanas wiedziała, że jeśli ona i jej lud mieli kiedykolwiek żyć w pokoju, upiorni władcy muszą zostać zniszczeni. Przeszukała lasy, używając swych banshee, by pozyskac najpotężniejszych mieszkańców, którzy mieli stać się trzonem jej oddziałów. Następnie skierowała swą armię przeciw siłom Varimathrasa, który nie miał z nimi szans. Sylvanas zniszczyła jego oddziały i była gotowa zabić upiornego władcę - który błagał o życie. Zaoferował jej swą służbę, jak również wiedzę na temat taktyki swoich braci i lokacji ich baz, w zamian za oszczędzenie zycia. W akcie pokrętnej litości Sylvanas przyjęła jego ofertę i zapewniła, że życie Varimathrasa zostanie ocalone. Następnie Sylvanas użyła swego nowego sługi, by odkryć bazę Detheroca, który zniewolił dużą liczbę ludzkich żołnierzy, manipulując nimi według swojej woli. Ich dowódcą był Lord Garithos, przywódca niedobitków z armii Lordaeron. Mimo dodatkowego zagrożenia, Sylvanas zadała miażdżący cios ludziom i nieumarłym z Plagi, używając swoich banshee, by pozyskać wysuniętych zwiadowców i zinfiltrować bazę Detheroca. Gdy siły wroga spały, Sylvanas szybko ruszyła, by wyeliminować i zniszczyć jedną bazę po drugiej, zanim zauważą zagrożenie. Sylvanas rozerwała Detheroca na kawałki, a z jego śmiercią ludzie odzyskali wolną wolę i nie mieli innego wyjścia, jak zawiązać niebezpieczny pakt z Sylvanas. Z Garithosem po swojej stronie, skierowała się do walki z ostatnim zagrożeniem, Balnazzarem. thumb|Varimathras morduje Garithosa Najechali fortecę Balnazzara w ruinach stolicy Lordaeron w ataku z dwóch skrzydeł, jednym prowadzonym przez siły Sylvanas, a drugim przez oddziały Garithosa. Balnazzar poprzez bramę demonów wezwał posiłki, jednak mimo ich wsparcia został pokokany i otoczony przez Sylvanas i Garithosa. Jako ostatni akt lojalności, Sylvanas zażądała, by Varimathras zabił swego brata. Ten bał się złamać kodeks nathrezimów zabraniający zabijania własnego rodzaju. Jednak cenił swoje życie ponad wszystko i bez większego zastanowienia brutalnie "zabił" Balnazzara (ten jednakże upozorował własną śmierć). :Zobacz sekcję Odnośnie Balnazzara, by znaleźć więcej informacji. Gdy zadanie zostało ukończone, a upiorni władcy upadli, Lordaeron wreszcie było wolne od Plagi. Wtedy Garithos zażądał od Sylvanas i jej oddziałów, by wynieśli się z "jego" miasta. Sylvanas zamiast tego dała Varimathrasowi rozkaz zabicia Garithosa. Ten uczynił to z przyjemnością i tym sposobem umocnił swoje miejsce wśród Opuszczonych w Lordaeron. Wewnątrz systemu kanałów zniszczonej stolicy Varimathras wspomógł Sylvanas w budowie nowej stolicy, później znanej jako Undercity. To w tym czasie Sylvanas nazwała swój lud, nieumarłych z wolną wolą, Opuszczonymi. 'Zdradziecki doradca Sylvanas' thumb|Varimathras - model sprzed [[Patch 3.0.2|patcha 3.0.2]] Mimo pozorów lojalnej służby bez słowa sprzeciwu, Varimathras potajemnie prowadził działania przeciwko władzy Lady Sylvanas. Już od pewnego czasu do Undercity dobiegały plotki, że Balnazzar wciąż żyje. Być może częścią jego planu było użycie Opuszczonych do odzyskania władzy przez Płonący Legion. Upiorny władca Varimathras ma bardzo silną pozycję wśród Opuszczonych i ma niemal tak wielką władzę, jak sama Sylvanas. Jednak wyraźnie widać wśród nich rozbicie. Opuszczeni podzielili się na dwa obozy, ten służący Sylvanas i ten idący za Varimathrasem. Sylvanas nie ufa do końca Varimathrasowi, jednak uważa, że jest dobrym sługą. Jeśli by nie była ostrożna, mogłaby nagle odkryć, że nie posiada już władzy wśród Opuszczonych. W rzeczywistości Varimathras wciąż pozostaje w kontakcie ze Stratholme i komunikuje się ze swoim bratem i siłami Plagi w mieście. Posłaniec Opuszczonych Kalasan przechwycił wiadomości od zdrajcy w Undercity adresowane do Stratholme i Kel'Thuzada. Ruszył on do sali tronowej, by przekazać Sylvanas te wieści, jednak zbyt późno odkrył swój błąd. Nie zauważył, że Sylvanas w komnacie tronowej nie było, a gdy ruszył do wyjścia, został sam na sam z Varimathrasem, który zablokował drzwi, odcinając jedyną drogę ucieczki. 'Wrath of the Lich King' thumb|Varimathras - nowy model Po bitwie o Angrathar Bramę Przekleństwa okazuje się, że Varimathras knuł, by przejąć kontrolę nad znaczną częścią frakcji Opuszczonych poprzez swego głównego podwładnego, Starszego Aptekarza Putressa, który miał rozpocząć niespodziany atak na walczących pod Bramą Przekleństwa. Ta zasadzka zakończyła się śmiercią setek żołnierzy Przymierza i Hordy, w tym Bolvara Fordragona i Dranosha Saurfanga. Jest on pokonany przez Thralla, Sylvanas i graczy podczas 74 The Battle for the Undercity, po którym nie jest już więcej w grze widziany przez graczy, którzy ukończyli zadanie (jest to część systemu "fazowania" użytego w Szkarłatnej Enklawie i niektórych obszarach Northrend). Podczas bitwy Varimathras mówi o "latach planowania" (próbom podkopania pozycji Sylvanas), a w tle słychać głos niewidzialnego "Mistrza", który gani go za porażkę, by nie pozwolić oddziałowi Hordy dotrzeć do komnaty tronowej, po czym Varimathras sam rusza do bitwy, w której ginie. W patchu 3.3 Varimathras jest ostatecznie zastąpiony przez kapitana straży Kor'kron Bragora Bloofista. Przed Bitwą o Undercity Bragor mówił następujące słowa, gdy go zagadywano: :"Varimathras? Nie, nie odzywał się od jakiegoś czasu. Na pewno wypełnia jakąś misję dla królowej." A później: :"Co jest, ? Mam dużo do zrobienia po zniknięciu demona. Ktoś musi odwalić papierkową robotę i upewnić się, że nie będzie kolejnego Putressa. Ale mam farta." Varimathras: Taktyka Varimathras więcej nie angażuje gracy Przymierza w walkę PvP, gdyż w tym przypadku niektórzy członkowie rajdu mogliby go widzieć, a inni nie, zależnie od wykonania (lub nie) ciągu zadań z Bitwą o Undercity. Cytaty Cytaty z Warcraft III * "Detheroc użył telepatii, by zniewolić wysokiego dowódcę ludzi. Wydaje mi się, że miał na imię Garabon, Gilithos lub coś w tym stylu. Wszystkie imiona ludzi brzmią tak samo." (mówiąc o Lordzie Garithosie) *"Sylvanas dysponuje większą siłą, niż ci się wydaje bracie. Wiążę z nią swoje szanse." (do Balnazzara, gdy ten pyta Varimathrasa, jak mógł go zdradzić) * Varimathras:"'' Z każdym mijającym dniem brzmisz coraz bardziej jak my, Milady." * Sylvanas: "''Uważaj, upiorny władco." (gdy Varimathras komentuje spryt Lady Sylvanas) * Lord Garithos: "Co jest, demonie? Boisz się?" * Varimathras: "Zważaj na słowa, ludzki psie." Spekulacje Odnośnie Balnazzara thumb|Varimathras "morduje" Balnazzara Odkąd okazało się, że Balnazzar wciążżyje w World of Warcraft, powstało pytanie, czy Varimathras go rzeczywiście zabił i, jeśli tak, czy został on w jakiś sposób wskrzeszony. W Podręczniku Gracza Hordy wspomina się, że Varimathras jest wciąż lojalny wobec Legionu i wie o sfingowanej śmierci swego brata, oraz że może to być część większego planu manipulacji Opuszczonymi, by z powrotem nimi zawładnąć. Mógł on mieć związane ręce tak długo, aż Balnazzar i Szkarłatna Krucjata uratują go z Undercity. Jednak bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że Balnazzar dalej żyje dzięki jakiemuś fortelowi. Logiczne wydaje się, że nathrezimowie posiadają jakiś cykl odradzania, który powoduje wskrzeszenie po śmiercim (podobnie jak wskrzeszenie bohatera na ołtarzu). Ten "cykl odrodzenia" może być jakimś kulturalnym tabu, przez które generalnie nathrezimowie nie zabijają się nawzajem. To może wyjaśniać, dlaczego Tichondrius mógł być zabity tylko przy pomocy mocy Czaszki Gul'dana, gdyż większa moc mogła być potrzebna, by przerwać krąg odradzania nathrezima. Jeśli ten pomysł jest prawdziwy, możliwe jest, że inni upiorni władcy, którzy zginęli w nie-magiczny sposób, również mogli się odrodzić (np. Anetheron i Detheroc). Jednakże Mal'Ganis został zabity przez Arthasa przy użyciu Ostrza Mrozu, a mimo to mógł powrócić po postacią Bareana Westwinda. Prostszym wytłumaczeniem (w świetle tego, że Balnazzar używa pięciu - a nie trdycyjnie czterech - umiejętności bohaterskich) jest fakt, że Balnazzar był na tyle potężny, że fizyczna śmierć go nie dotykała - Tichondrius mógł być podobnie potężny. Jednakże jeśli Detheroc przeżył "rozerwanie na kawałki" przez Sylvanas, wtedy okazuje się on być nawet bardziej subtelny niż Balnazzar, jednak nie ma o nim wzmianki w World of Warcraft. Wygląd thumb|Varimathras w komiksie Varimathras otrzymał nowy model we Wrath of the Lich King, jednak powód tego działania nie jest jasny.Jego wygląd jest nieco podobny do Kael'thasa Sunstridera po jego pokonaniu w Forcie Burz, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o zielone kryształy. Jest możliwe, że Varimathras, wciąż lojalny wobec Legionu, otrzymał nowe moce po latach planowania i oczekiwania na "czwartą inwazję" na Azeroth. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach * * Linki zewnętrzne fr:Varimathras en:Varimathras es:Varimathras Kategoria:Undercity NPC Kategoria:Undercity quest giver Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Opuszczeni Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Warcraft III Kategoria:Nathrezim Kategoria:Trzej Bracia Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie